


That Mean Streak

by SttatusQuo



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SttatusQuo/pseuds/SttatusQuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephan is stronger now- and you know how brothers can be with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mean Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season 2, Episode 6 (Kill or be Killed).  
> Not my characters.

Damon sobered up some in the middle of a sentence “…and most of all you’re lying to yourself.  I can prove it.”

The alcohol was writing checks he ought not to be cashing at this point.  But it was Elena…

  
Then there was that kiss. At first she struggled, hands grabbing at his to move them apart and escape. He almost let her go, but the urge to hold her close to him and make her realize how she felt was too strong.

   
With no warning, and not even a gasp or sigh to mark the decision- her arms suddenly snaked around his neck and she began to kiss him back. Elena pressed her body against him from thigh to chest as she hooked her right leg behind his left one.  A disbelieving Damon peeled her off of him to hold her at arm’s length as his eyes sought the reason for the change of behavior.

  
“Damon… please,” Elena hissed in a stage whisper- trying not to rouse the household- as her eyes searched his face and she struggled to get closer to him. “You were right. It’s all been a lie.  You’re the one that looks out for me.”

Looking down for a moment, Elena met his eyes with a smile he’d never thought to see on her face just for him.  “I’ve fought this feeling about you since we drove home from Georgia. I love you.”

  
This time when she leaned forward to embrace him, he let her close the distance.  The sweet sincerity of the gentle kiss she gave him mended his heart and melted it.  Then Elena all but crawled up his body in her eagerness to have him.

  
It was two steps back to her bed and they stood beside it tearing each other’s clothes away.

  
He lowered her to the bed and took his time with her, making her squirm delightfully with pleasure and bite her own skin to keep from crying out.   Smiling as he moved her hand away from her mouth to press a kiss to the marks she’d made in her own skin and further up her arm, he whispered “Let me” and felt her pulse thunder underneath his tongue.  Damon moved back to her mouth, taking his time before he worked his way back to her throat and punctured the silky skin as soon as he slipped inside her.  He felt the familiar movement of her body underneath his. It was as if his body knew her and every single sound she would make before it happened. It was perfection.  

  
Afterward, Damon laid his head next to hers on the pillow. Her hair tickled his cheek as it slipped up against him.  He could see Elena's profile and the small secret smile on her lips before he closed his eyes- just for a minute.  
When he woke later, he sighed happily and hugged her to him.  There was no answering cuddle in response. No sweet sigh or lazy stretch against him.   Rolling onto his side he ran a finger down her sleeping cheek until the gray coolness of her skin gave him the first hint of what he had done.  Elena had been dead for hours, bleeding out the last of her life onto her sheets as he lay unconscious beside her.  There would be no resurrection for her and certainly no redemption for him.

  
The sun was streaming through the window of his room as he sat up with a desperate cry, eyes streaming with tears. It had all been a dream. Wiping his eyes, he let out a half-choked sigh of relief and got out of bed to pour himself a drink.

  
Halfway to the bottle he realized he’d been had.

  
“Stephan!”

  
On the other side of the closed bedroom door, Stephan smiled to himself as he leaned against it. It hadn’t been child’s play to get into Damon’s dreams but drinking human blood had restored and strengthened him enough. Besides, he owed Damon a nightmare.


End file.
